vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 5: Downfall - Part 5
Part 5: Look At What They Did To You Jacob ran inside the hospital as rain poured on him, thunder shaking the ground and walls are lightning cut through the sky. The coyote ran to the nearest nurse, a vixen, "Where is Travis Jackson?" "Pardon?" "I need to know where is Travis Jackson Davis, right now." "Sir, I don't make appointments, talk to the woman at the reception desk." Jacob glanced at the reception desk and right there, Julia was arguing with the wolf lady who refused to let her through, saying that Travis could only get visits from the police or from family members. Jacob walked to the reception desk, pushed Julia away, making her stumble and knock a mug of coffee on the ground, while Jacob grasped onto the reception woman's shirt and pulled her towards him, "I NEED TO GET TO TRAVIS, NOW." "S-S-Sir, h-he's supposed t-to get visits o-only from-" "NOW!" He yelled directly at the woman's face, hurting her ears. She immediatelly hit a button on the counter, opening the double doors next to her desk. Jacob let go of her and stomped his way to the front door. Julia only watched as she saw her best friend walk past her, a furious expression in his face, his rage could all be seen bottled up through his blind eye. Julia followed Jacob at a distance as he stomped through the hall to Travis's door, where an officer stood with his arms crossed. Upon noticing the approaching coyote, he immediatelly yelled at him, "Hey! Who are you? Only family members can visit-" With one well aimed punch, Jacob knocked the cop out, his hat flew in the air before landing on his chest as his body laid motionless on the ground. Jacob then turned towards the door and tried to open it. No success. Not wanting to waste any more time, Jacob stepped back and kicked the door down, walking in towards the bed where he immediatelly could see Travis, laying in bed with a bandage on his shoulder. Travis was squinting to take a look at the coyote coming at him as he door being kicked down woke him up. He could not recognize him at first until the coyote was standing next to him, looking at him in the eyes with the only one he had, the unclear expression in his face showing either anger or guilt...or maybe both, "...Look at what they did to you..." "...Look at what I did to myself, actually..." "T-Travis!" Julia ran towards the bed and leaned into Travis, embracing him, causing him to grunt in pain as she pressed her hand onto his shoulder, making her back away, "O-O-Oh, s-sorry!" Jacob sighed, "...I knew I shouldn't have left...how dumber can I get..." He put both of his paws on his head, "...I'm sorry..." Travis looked back at Jacob, "..." He didn't know how to respond, "...Were...were they after you?" Jacob froze up, "...Who?" "...The Clockers..." "...Probably...I...they must've thought you knew where I was..." "The Clockers are after you?" Julia asked to Jacob, "...Why?" Jacob looked at her, biting his lip, "...I...I, er..." "He blew up the car meet." A voice said at the door. Jacob turned around, sweating cold and gasping as his secret was revealed. It was a Clocker, a wolf, "...Say, Mr. Howard, you've made quite a name for yourself during all this time. Look at you. A crime veteran." The man held a revolver, spinning the cylinder around, the bullets in it probably making bets on who would be the lucky one to be fired out first, "Slaughtered in prison, came out, commited an act of terrorism and much more." "Jacob, w-what i-is he talking a-about?" Julia stuttered, shaking at the presence of the armed man. "Ah! You must be the ex-girlfriend of the guy who had the Testarossa. Well, what if I told you this is the man responsible for such death?" He pointed the gun at Jacob, the coyote's world falling apart him. "J-Jacob, w-w-what..." "This guy is a fucking lunatic!" Jacob yelled, "I didn't d-do anything!" "Well, how about this?" The man pulled some chains from his pocket. He threw it at Julia, who catched it and looked at it. She read Jacob's name written on it, on the slightly rusty metal, "Your friend wore it for days. Wore it as he blew up not only your boyfriend, but the many innocent lives there." "T-T-That's n-not true! Y-You fucking..." Jacob choked on his words as flashes of the criminal act that shocked the city flashed before his eyes, "..." "..." Julia let the chains drop on the floor, next to her feet as she slowly looked back at Jacob, "...Jacob..." "W-Who the hell are you?!" Jacob asked in anger, looking at the Clocker. "Me? Heh...I'm just a mook. I'm not important. I was just sent here to do a job. Capture your boyfriend Travis so we could find out where you were, but, guess it's my lucky day." He laughed. "..." Julia was shocked. Travis could do nothing but watch, his heart beating fast as the monitor displayed. Each beep from it echoed in Jacob's ears, like if each one of them represented his life slowly collapsing around him. The Clocker pointed his gun at Jacob's leg, about to shoot to immobilize, but all there was...was a click. "What? No, no, no, no! Don't jam on me you piece of shit!" He yelled. Jacob saw that as an opportunity, he ran at the guy and tackled him, the expression on his face going from shocked to absolutely furious. As he fell on the Clocker, he sat on his waist and clenched both of his fists as he started to mercilessly punch the guy in the forehead. He continued to deliver straight punches to his forehead as Julia cried inside the room, knowing her friend was the killer of her boyfriend and Travis could do nothing but watch both events happen before his eyes. In little time, Jacob was pounding nothing but pounding wet chunks of bone into the floor. Jacob stops and stands up, his fists covered in blood as he walks back into the room to see Julia breaking down into tears. She looks at him, "...MURDERER!" She yells at the top of her lungs. The words felt like a bullet piercing through Jacob's chest, if not worse. He looked at Travis, who simply looked at him with a stunned expression on his face. Jacob looked at his blood covered paws as sirens could be heard from outside. As soon as he heard them, Jacob sighed, a tear flowed out of his eye as he simply walked out of the room and ran back the way he came from. Julia watched as Jacob did that, then, walked to Travis. She sat down next to him on the bed and broke down into tears. Travis sat up and hugged her with one arm, sighing, "...I'm so sorry..." Jacob ran through the double doors, the patients and doctors present as they saw the coyote, with his fists covered in blood, run out of the hospital to meet two officers who came at him with nightsticks in hand. One of them grappled Jacob with one paw while the other hit Jacob on the head with his nightstick, next to him. Jacob kicked the officer attacking him on the stomach, knocking him down. The officer grappling Jacob hit his knee on his stomach and attempted to slam him on the ground on his back, but the coyote bit his muzzle with such strength that the cop's nose was partially ripped off, the same letting go of Jacob as he held his snout in pain. Jacob took the opportunity to run away, but a squad car came at him, going on the sidewalk, apparently determined to hit him. Jacob ran to the car's left, dodging it, but not dodging the door which the officer inside opened, hitting Jacob and knocking him on his back as the car stopped and the cop came out, pinning Jacob to the ground and rolling him on his belly, cuffing him immediatelly. Jacob grunted in pain as he was lifted on to his feet then thrown into the car in a matter of seconds and driving to the station. ... (Ronald) Daniel was looking out his window, Ronald beside him, "So, do you think we're making progress?" "Hell yeah, we are." Daniel responded, smiling, "Just this week, we've conquered quite a bit of Clocker territory. They might be strong, but they seem to put most of their effort in attacking than defending." "Or, they have no reason to be putting their best man to guard just crackhouses." "We're not taking over just crackhouses, Ron. We're taking over stores, streets, we're wiping them off this city, slowly." Suddenly, the double doors to Daniel's office were opened, "Daniel?" Jack, the leader of the Killer Alphas said, "I've been following our progress." "Have you now? I see you have improved from the lazy fuck you were before." "Shush." He said, Daniel chuckling, "...And as I was saying, my men and I think it's time we deliver a big fuck you to the Clockers. Strike their Santa Maria stronghold before they send out guys from it to take their places back." "...I do believe that's a good idea." Daniel said, still looking out the window with his smug, "But...I do believe I'll have to check if my men are ready. Are yours ready?" "Always are." "Boss, maybe now that car bomb will come in handy." Ron said. "True that. The stronghold we're aiming for is a shopping mall that they pretty much own. I've been there many times before and after they took over and I know a way that car will come in handy. There's a parking lot which last time I checked had the walls in such a poor state that a sneeze could take it down. Instead of attacking via front entrance, we can go into the lot, blow up a hole in the wall with the car and have our soldiers rush in through that hole. Not only that, but we may have enough soldiers to come through the basement which is located behind the shopping mall, flanking them." Daniel explained with a grin on his face. "...How do you know so much crap about that mall?" Ronald asked, blinking. "Like I said, I've been there before many times...and...worked there with fork-lifts. Worst job ever but it's good to see now that it was worth it." "Anyhow." Jack said, "When shall we attack?" "Night time, midnight." Daniel immediatelly responded, "The mall is closed at midnight, so no civilians to get in the way and we may get a chance at being stealthy." "Oh yeah, blowing up a hole in a wall will be very stealthy." Jack chuckled. "No dickface, we'll blow up the hole after the back entrance team found their way in." "You both sound like you've been watching too much S.W.A.T." Ronald said, "...Fuck, that's an old TV show." "Whatever you say, grandpa." Jack said, chuckling. Ronald frowned at him, "Anyhow, your people better be ready, David." "They'll be ready like soldiers being deployed to Vietnam. Don't you worry, bro." Daniel said. Jack left his office, "...This is going to be tense." "I'll call Jacob." Daniel said and pulled out his phone. End of Part 5. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Synth Category:Furry Stuff Category:Vita